Once Upon A Time- A Dimensions Story
by NightAngelReviewer
Summary: The story is set in 2005, around the time of the Terragrigia attack, A 17 year old Heather Williams is hiding out in Europe with Albert Wesker. It's very short but is an important part of the story because the events that happen afterward shape who Heather is.


Heather glared at the picture of Chris Redfield, she wasn't directing her anger to the picture, she was pissed about being in the predicament she was in.

The government had thrown her at Wesker so they would have an excuse to kill her, she took that fact 'very well' and destroyed the last penthouse she and Wesker were hiding in.

Wesker had shown her how to hack things without being traced, because being traced would attract unwanted attention from the government, and Wesker would not tolerate that. The blond was talking to her in the background, but she was not listening, she was busy staring at the computer screen that had Chris' face on it, her heart longing to see his real face again.

Then a gloved hand waved in front of her face, she flinched and looked at who it belonged to:

Wesker.

He looked at her, the gleam in his eyes showed he was annoyed. "Glaring at the screen will get you nowhere, Pet." he said. "At least you can listen to my plans and then try to kill him for real." Heather stood up from her seat and walked around. "I have no care for your plans, Wesker." she said, her gold eyes looking down at the floor. "Nor do I want to kill Chris." Wesker's eyebrow twitched upwards, he was clearly confused. "The fact that you think I would ever partner up with you is revolting." The brunette continued. "I can't even believe that you would even think that was possible." Wesker smirked, walking towards her. Heather backed up until her back hit the wall, her heart pounded in her throat. Wesker leaned forwards, his gold cat eyes glowing through his sunglasses. "I would have thought after all this time you would have woken up by now."he said, his jaw was clenched, causing Heather to feel a little proud that she was able to irritate him so easily.

"All this time?" Heather laughed dryly. "It has only been six years since the mansion and two years since I reunited with you." The brunette glared up at him, her glowing eyes meeting his. "And besides, you're only using me," She continued through her teeth. "As soon as you have what you need, you'll get rid of me, just like the government." That seemed to hit home with Wesker, even though Heather did not understand why.

The male took off his sunglasses and threw them on a table, then rammed his lips onto hers. Heather tried to pull back, but remembered (the hard way) that she was pressed against a wall.

Heather raised her hands on to his chest and pushed at him, but the blond was much stronger than she was, even though she had two very powerful viruses flowing through her veins. "Just give in, dear heart." Wesker murmured against her lips.

Heather knew better than to continue fighting back at him, it wasn't the first time he'd kissed her, and she knew from experience that she had no choice but to go along with it.

_Might as well try to enjoy it._ She thought and hesitantly kissed Wesker back.

The blond smirked and kissed her harder, the kiss was so passionate that Heather began to enjoy it more than she wanted to.

Wesker's lips trailed down her cheek to her jaw then her neck, a low moan erupted from her throat, seeming to cause Wesker to shiver.

He ran his teeth softly along the skin of her neck before sucking on a sweet spot, making her moan again. The blond raised his lips to Heather's ear, "If you think I would just get rid of you..." he whispered, his breath tickling her. "...you have truly lost your mind." His hands traveled down her body until they reached her hips, he pushed her more against the wall, as if that was even possible. He proceeded to nibble on her ear as he guided her legs to wrap around his waist. "You are one of a kind, dear heart." he cooed, his voice sounding unnaturally soft and rough at the same time.

Heather tried so hard to keep control of herself, but Wesker had an addicting effect on her, like he was made for her and she was made for him.

She knew that it was only the viruses speaking when her lips tingled after a kiss. The virus Wesker had given her was the second version of his virus, one specifically made for him, but he had changed his mind and gave it to her.

Or so she thought.

Every time Wesker touched Heather, the viruses reacted and it made her skin tingle. She didn't have to be comfortable with it, all Wesker had to do was touch her and she would be under his control.

Wesker's gloved hands started sliding up Heather's shirt, she gasped as he touched the swell of her breasts, a small rush jolting through her body. "Wes-" she tried to speak, but it was getting very hard to concentrate. "Wesker," she tried again, receiving a small hum in response. "I-I don't t-think I-I-I w-want t-to d-do that." Wesker pulled away slightly, impatience in his eyes. "I'll be gentle, Pet." he said, then grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it. "Wesker." Heather said through gritted teeth. "I said no." she grabbed his wrists and stopped him from raising the shirt any more.

Wesker growled, "Let. Me. Go." Heather unlocked her legs from his waist and dropped to the floor, then she let his wrists go. "I said no." she whispered softly. Wesker's eyes were full of anger, "You will not disobey me." he growled, grabbing the back of her neck, where her scar was, Heather yelped and her body went limp; but Wesker caught her before she hit the floor. He walked her over to his couch, laid her down, and crawled over her.

"Do you remember what happened, Dear heart?" he whispered in her ear.

"Do you remember what happened seven years ago?" Heather looked up at the ceiling with half open eyes, she felt his lips trailing down her neck then going back up to nibble on her ear.

"You were infected with the T-Virus." he stated softly.

"W-what?"

"You were bitten by a zombie, I wasn't paying attention to you, and you weren't looking behind yourself."

Wesker grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, and touched her cheek with the other. He pulled her into a rough open-mouthed kiss, his tongue dominating her entire mouth. She tried to say something but Wesker's tongue made it come out as a muffled noise.

"Stop talking, Heather." Wesker murmured. "You're not getting out of this." hi's lips trailed down to her cheek then her neck, Heather turned her head and closed her eyes.

It was gonna be a long night.


End file.
